Reverses of One Another
by Ironbat77
Summary: Flash au Part 2. Star returns to Earth and reunites with Marco, who had his own adventure as well. Both friends rekindle their friendship and comes to terms with one another as an enemy from the past and another enemy from the future seek their destruction. Will they stopped their enemies from destroying them or will they do it to themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Drinks were slurped, balls clanked, and music was played in a monster business facility that was equivalent to a human's bar. Monsters in Mewni were enjoying the accompany of one another at this facility called _The Gurgles_ , one of the few places in the Mewnian forest where they can have fun with one another without Mewnian interference.

Some monsters clanked their glass drinks filled with brown liquid and eyeballs as they discussed their personal matter with their friends. Others got up in a stage and sang as other monsters played with their instruments. There was also pool table where monsters played for fun using spears instead of pool sticks. It was a normal environment for the monsters and the main topic today was Star Butterfly victory over Ludo. It didn't matter to them that much of who was going to emerged victorious, they didn't like the Butterflys and they didn't like Ludo, so the outcome was not going to affect them.

But what did concern them was what would be Ludo's fate at the hand of the Mewnians since he is now their prisoner. Even though Ludo was disliked in the monster community, he was still a monster, and whatever the Butterflys decide what to do with him would have serious repercussions to all monsters.

The front door of _The Gurgles_ opened dramatically by a stranger to these lands and everything inside the facility came to a stop. Monsters stopped talking, drinking, playing music, singing, and playing pool. They all turned their attention to the stranger who walked into the facility, a mewnian woman dressed in all black and had her hat lowed enough that it was covering her face, unknown to them it was Eclipsa.

Monsters snarled and sneered at Eclipsa as she walked toward the bar. She sat on a stool across the monster bartender who was cleaning his glass cups with a towel.

"What do you want?" the monster bartender asked in a hostile tone.

"West Mewnian Swamp Water," Eclipsa answered in a soft tone. "And I would like it from the bottle."

The monster bartender laughed, "Did you get your sense knocked out of you? Do you a know where the hell you are?"

" _The Gurgles,"_ Eclipsa answered. "The drinks were delicious here back in my day. I used to come here all the time, its a shamed that it looks more worn out the last time I was here."

The monster bartender looked perplexed. "You must have lost your mind. No Mewnian was ever served here."

"No, not in centuries." Eclipsa responded, she raised her hat to reveal her purple eyes and spades cheek markings. "Please kind sir, my drink."

The monster pulls out a dagger from his pocket, "This is the only service I offer to mewnians."

He swung the dagger downward at Eclipsa. Staying in the same sitting position she was in, Eclipsa blocks it by grabbing his elbow; stopping the dagger inches from her head. She slams the monster's arm onto the table and grabs the dagger with her other hand. The monster looked in fear as Eclipsa thrust the dagger toward him, he closed his eyes anticipating the blade penetrating his skin and severing a major artery.

But the impact never came. The monster bartender slowly opened his eyes to see the mewnian holding out her hand out at him with the dagger on the palm of her hand.

"This is a nice looking dagger, I love the coloring on the handle. Was it a gift?"

The monster looked at her astonished. "Y-yes. A gift from my father.'"

Eclipsa gave him a soft smile, "Well, you don't want it missing now, don't you?"

"N-No ma'am," the monster grabs the dagger out of her palm. "What do you want?"

"West Mewnian Swamp Water," Eclipsa repeated, she placed two mewnian coins down. "And make it a double, you look like you need some too. It calms the nerves."

"Two drinks coming up!" said the monster as he went to prepared the drinks.

After witnessing the whole scene played out, the monsters in _The Gurgle_ resumed back to what they were doing before. Weirder things had happened.

As Eclipsa patiently waited for her drink, the sounds of an infant crying caught her attention. She turned to see a monster wife trying to calm down her infant and the monster husband was waving toys in front of the baby in a vain attempt to comfort his infant as well.

Eclipsa stared at the scene before her, stirring up a memory in her brain.

* * *

 **The Mewnian Forest. Some point in time in the past.**

It was a snowy day in the Mewnian dimension and any creature caught outside would find themselves fighting the elements to survive. One foot of snow covered the icy ground and the trees looked like they produced white snow instead of leaves.

Inside a tree home, Eclipsa sat on her chair as she waited for her love to return with food for three. It's been six months since she denounce herself as the queen and fled Mewni. It is has also been five months since she got pregnant for the second time, but this time she was having a baby with the man she loved and it was her choice.

She smiled and rubbed her stomach which was growing bigger every month. Her baby will be the first of his/her kind and she can't help but worry for her baby's future. What she committed was considered blasphemy to the eyes of mewnians and Eclipsa knew they will not stand for this. But they would have to go through her first, she is still the Queen of Darkness. She wished that Glossaryck was here to support her as for he was the only one who never judged her and was always there for her, but she knew Glossaryck has a job to do back at Mewni.

The door burst opened and in came a large red monster with four eyes, horns, and white hair. He was carrying a dead warthog. "I hope you like pork."

Eclipsa stood up and smiled at her monster husband, "I'm sure the baby will love it more then I will." She patted her stomach. Eclipsa gestured her hand toward the dead animal, green/pink aura surrounded the warthog as Eclipsa levitated it to the kitchen counter.

"Please Eclipsa let me do it," her monster husband suggested. "You're five months pregnant and I don't want you put too much stress on yourself."

"That's sweet Korzac, but I'm already stressing out." Eclipsa responded with a worried tone. "They forced me to give birth to a child I never wanted because they didn't want their precious lineage to end. I abandoned my heritage and history so I can finally be happy with the one I truly love and now that I'm finally pregnant with the baby I always wanted, they're going to do everything in their power to find us and kill us."

Korzac stared at his wife with concern and anger. "They will never find us Eclipsa." He pulls her closer to him. "Nothing is going to tear this family apart."

Eclipsa smiled and looked up at her husband. "Then lets cook dinner together."

"Deal," Korzac smiled back.

Both lovers closed the gap between them to kiss and Korzac places his hand on Eclipsa's stomach, feeling the life that both of them created in there; created out of love.

* * *

Eclipsa ended her memory as the monster family left _The Gurgles._ She watched them leave after they successfully calmed down their crying infant.

Her attention goes back to the bar when the monster bartender places her drink in front of her. "Here's one bottle of West Mewnian Swamp Water."

Eclipsa grabbed the bottle and smiles at the bartender, "Thank you." She started to drink it.

"If you don't mind asking, what is a mewnian woman like you doing out here?" asked the bartender.

Eclipsa stopped drinking and puts down the bottle. "I always loved this place, but I'm just passing through today."

"Where are you going?"

Eclipsa gave him a weird smile, "I got some family business to take care off."

* * *

Star looked around what used to be her room before she returned to Mewni. Her bed, desks, furniture, and bottle ships that she packed away were now replaced by couches, computers, and TV. Those she can understand, but why was there a sewing equipment, a mannequin, and a treadmill?

"Trying to gain that hot bod, eyy Marco?" Star teased as she walked on the treadmill.

"There's nothing wrong in doing some cardio, heh heh." Marco answered nervously. He was careful to remove anything in the room that related it to the Flash, he wanted to tell her but he doesn't believe now was the right time. She just came back from Mewni and Marco wanted her to see the Flash as a hero like everyone else does in Echo Creek first, instead as an intruder that attacked Mewnians out of rage.

Jackie and Janna were there as well, excited but nervous to have their friend back.

"We did some talking and we're going to move everything out of the way so you can have your room back," said Jackie.

"Oh no," Star stopped walking on the treadmill. "I left and this is Marco's home. I don't want to you guys to lose your hangout, besides I'll just make a new tower."

Star waved her wand in the air and was about to cast a spell until Marco stopped her. "No no no! We're all happy to give you back your room as welcome home gift!" Marco smiled at her and sweated a little. He doesn't want another tower sticking out of his roof. "On Earth, its very rude to reject a gift."

"Don't worry about it, dude." Jackie spoke up. "There's an abandoned warehouse outside the town that my dad doesn't use anymore. It's a lot bigger, roomier, and not to mention creepy."

"Creepy?" Janna was intrigued by this new place. "Sounds cool to me."

Star looked at her friends that were awkwardly smiling at her, "Okay then. I would gladly accept your welcome home gift, Marco Diaz." Her best friend sighed in relief. "Well enough chit chat about living arrangements we should celebrate!" Star gleefully smiled and raised her hands upwards to expressed her enthusiasm. "All four of us are together again and we're going to the Bounce Lounge!"

Marco held back a groan so he wouldn't dampen Star's spirits while Jackie and Janna looked at each other in confusion.

"Bounce Lounge?" asked Janna.

"Yeah! Its a dance club for all dimensions! Ponyhead and Tammy are waiting for us over there!"

Again, Marco held back another groan.

"Sounds rad," Jackie liked the sound of it.

"Eh, I'll give it a shot." Janna wasn't that eager to go to a dance a club, but if a lot beings from other dimensions come there to shake their booty off, maybe she'll spot some creepy looking ones.

Marco looked at all his three friends, he doesn't want to be the joy killer. "Then let's go and par-tay."

"YAY!" Star shouted in excitement. She opens up a portal with her scissors, "Let's all have fun!" Star gestured her friends to get in the portal.

* * *

"And so I said if you want to touch my horn, you have to have the looks." Ponyhead finished telling her story to Tammy as they waited at the entrance to the Bounce Lounge.

The sound of a familiar voice caught their attention. "Hey girlfriends!"

Both girls turned to see Star Butterfly, Marco, Jackie, and Janna coming toward them.

"Sup B-Fly!" shouted Ponyhead.

"Hey Star," Tammy responded.

"Who's ready to get their groove on!" proclaimed Star.

"Totally, totally. Being turned to stone makes you want to dance," Ponyhead stated. She looked over at Star's three friends. "I see you brought the Earth Crew with you!"

"Hey," said Janna.

"Hey Ponyhead, nice to see you again," Jackie spoke. "Your horn its extra shiny today."

"Thanks girl!" Ponyhead felt flatter. "Its a new glossing I bought at Quest Buy, it brings out my natural looks."

"Oh! Tammy, let me introduced you to Janna and Jackie!" Star gestured toward the two girls. "Jackie is Marco's girlfriend.

"So Jackie is Earth Turd's girlfriend!" Ponyhead floated between Marco and Jackie. "Got to say Earth Turd I didn't you know you had it in you."

"Uh, thanks" Marco had no proper response to that.

Ponyhead leans into Jackie, "You do realize you don't have to date people just because you pity them?"

"Actually, Marco's a sweet guy and-"

"Welp, I'm already bored. Into the Bounce Lounge!" Ponyhead interrupted.

"Yes, please." Janna exclaimed. Janna, Tammy, Marco, and Jackie entered the Bounce Lounge while Star and Ponyhead lagged behind.

"Yo girl. Are you okay?" asked Ponyhead.

"Hmm, yeah. Why?" Star questioned her friend.

"I mean, you did told me how you felt about Marco. Seeing him dancing with his girl is not going to make you, how do I say this? Cray-cray?"

Star chuckled. "I'm fine Ponyhead. Marco is my best friend and Jackie is a friend too. Let's just be happy for them."

"You're stronger then you let on Star. I would stab a woman if they touch my man."

"What man?" Star teased.

"Oh shut it!"

Inside the Bounce Lounge Ponyhead, Star, and Tammy started to dance alongside the crowd of inter-dimensional teens. The music was loud and was playing some kind of techno beat. Different colors of light shined across the dance floor as everyone go their groove on. Jackie, Janna, and Marco watch from the sideline.

"You know what? I didn't travel through dimensions to watch other people dance." Jackie grabbed Marco's hand. "Let's dance dude!"

"Okay," Marco nervously said while being gently pulled by his girlfriend.

They both arrived next to Star's crew and Jackie was the first of both them to sway her hips along to the beat of the music. Marco started to dance in his own shy manner. Marco knows he can dance, but this environment is not his thing.

"Come on, Marco!" Star said as she watch Marco embarrassingly dance. "I _know_ you can do better then that!"

"Just getting the hand of it," Marco explained.

All girls started to get themselves lost to the music while Marco struggled to catch on. Marco watched as Jackie and Star were enjoying themselves; dancing to the music with their eyes close as though they were hypnotized by it. Unable to get into the same level as them, Marco let out a sigh of defeat and made his way of the dancing crowd. He walked toward Janna feeling defeated.

"That was embarrassing," Janna teased.

Marco stand next to her, watching their friends dance. "This is not my thing."

"Me either. There's no heavy metal or blood themes."

"Well at least they're getting along great," Marco stated as he watched Jackie and Star dance.

"Yep. Don't worry, things will get awkward again once you tell Star you are the red speedster that she violently throw down with."

"Don't remind me," Marco groaned. He looked at Janna to see that she had her hand on her head and her eyes close, feeling a wince of pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a minor headache. Bet getting those lately." Janna explained.

Before Marco can say anything else, a tear in the dimension in the center of the dance floor caught everyone's attention. Music stopped playing and the teens stopped dancing as they backed away from the portal. Several humanoids rabbit pirates jumped out of the portal with their swords drawn.

"Argh! Give us them loot!" Proclaimed the captain bunny pirate.

"Umm, who are you?" asked Star, confused about the whole situation. Marco walked up next to her.

"We're the Furry Critters of the Sea and we're here to steel your treasure, argh!" answered the captain.

"Why?" asked Marco.

"We're pirates, it what we do, argh."

Star let out a sigh, "That's once way to end a party. Don't worry guys, Marco and I got this!" Star turned to Marco with a smile, "What do you say Marco, just like old times?"

Marco smiled back, "Like old times."

The bunny pirates charged at the duo as the music started playing again.

"Narwhal Blast," shouted Star, shooting narwhals at the incoming pirates. She jumped into the fray blasting magic at the pirates.

Marco stood his ground at the pirates charged at him with their swords drawn. He jumped and karate kicks a pirate in his face, landed on the floor and karate kick another pirate on their legs.

"Marco look out!" shouted Star. She fired a magic blast that zooms past Marco's head and hits a pirate that was trying to sneak up on him.

"Thank's Star!" Marco shouted back.

Star smiled at him. She turned around to fight the other pirates, not knowing one was going to sneak up behind her as well.

"Star look out!" Marco tried to warn her but the music was drowning out his scream and everyone else resumed dancing like there was no fight going on. Thinking fast, Marco ran at super speed toward the pirate, knocked him down to the floor, and returned back to his spot to fight his share of the pirates in the split of a second. No one saw that except for Jackie and Janna.

"Damn, they make a pretty good team," complimented Janna as both girls watch Marco and Star take down the pirates.

"Yeah they do." Jackie agreed.

"Now that Star is back, Marco would probably won't need us anymore. A duo made of a magical princess that can create almost anything with her wand and a speedster, they'll be unstoppable." Janna stated. "I won't have to sew him up anymore suits, I can just sit back and crack jokes."

"Yeah, that would be great." Jackie's tone betrayed her words. She saw how Marco and Jackie were taking down the pirates, as though they were in sync with one another. _He won't need me._ She looks down at the floor.

Star and Marco walked up toward them after they took care of the pirates, "Well that was fun!" Star said.

"I'll admit that was fun," Marco agreed. "But I'll also admit I'm getting tired of this place, lets go the park where is not that loud or crowded."

"Yes, please." Janna wanted to leave as well.

"Well.." Star turned to see Ponyhead and Tammy were enjoying themselves. "Yeah let's go, I came back to Earth so lets celebrate at Earth." She opened a portal to Earth and hopped right into it.

Marco grabbed Jackie's hand. "Let's go," he smiled warmly at her.

Jackie returned a shy smiled and followed Marco into the portal with their hands held.

* * *

"Now this is much better," Marco proclaimed. All four of them were sitting on a table in the middle of the park in Echo Creek at sunset eating ice cream.

"Yeah, I missed coming here." Star admitted.

"I'll admit, the Bounce Lounge was fun for a while." Jackie spoke.

"The bunny pirates made it a lot better," Janna stated.

"They were _hopping_ mad weren't they?" Marco chuckled at his own pun. All the girls faked their laughs at Marco's terrible pun.

Across the park stood a middle age blonde man watching them like a scientist observing animals in the wild. He watched them laugh, tell jokes, and stories. Star was using her body to express how epic her adventure back on Mewni was. Janna smiled along, not wanting Star to skip out on any gory details. Jackie wiped a piece of ice cream from Marco's lip with her finger and lick it, making Marco blush so hard.

"You look so young, Flash." Spoke the man quietly to himself. "How it could be so easy to kill you and everyone you love right here, right now." The man chuckle to himself, "But we both know it's not that easy." He looked at the three girls. "The Princess of Mewni, your girlfriend, and your friend; that is what they are to you in this point of time. I know their destinies and I know how to use that against you. I will show you who is the fastest man alive."

* * *

 **Los Angeles. Some point in time in the future.**

The city of LA was busy as always and having two speedsters fighting it out was not going to slow it down. Red and yellow lightning raced around the city, the momentum of which where breaking glass and setting off car alarms every time they passed them.

Lagging behind the yellow lightning was the red lightning, the Reverse Flash. He has been fighting the Flash for centuries, both men were never been able to gain the upper hand against one another. But that has been changing lately, the Flash has been getting faster and faster and the Reverse Flash has not been able to catch up with him fast enough.

The Reverse Flash struggled to catch up to the Flash, who was at least 50 feet ahead of him. _I will not be outran by you, Diaz!_ Reverse Flash has been suffering defeat after defeat lately, and he did not want another.

Then suddenly, the Flash hit a burst of speed and ran faster out of Reverse Flash's view. _Where!_ He lost sight of the Flash. Reverse Flash ran around the city looking for his arch nemesis. Just as Reverse Flash was about to pass an intersection, the Flash ran up from the right and body slam the Reverse Flash's right side, sending him skidding across the pavement block after block.

He finally comes to halt, lying on his back as he felt pain everywhere on his body. The Flash appears next to him; he was about the same size of the Reverse Flash except a bit buffer, his suit's color was bright red, had white streaks throughout the suit, and his insignia on his chest was a white circle with a bright yellow lightning bolt on it. He was vibrating and spoke in his amplified voice, "No more of these games, Thawne. It's over."

* * *

Eobard Thawne ended his memory, the last time he fought the Flash. "Not yet, Flash." He continued to watch him and his group of friends, "But it will over."

He felt sometime cold and metal touching his back, "Empty your wallets, don't make a sound." Spoke a man behind him who was attempting to mug him.

Thawne let out a sigh, disappointed that he let his guard down to let a nobody with a primitive weapon to sneak up on him. "Is everyone in the past stupid as you?"

Before the mugger can say anything else, Thawne turned around faster than the mugger can blink his eye. Thawne slapped the gun from the mugger, wrapped his arm around his neck to pull him closer, and shoved his other vibrating hand him up into his heart, stopping it.

The man groaned slightly, feeling the life escape from his body. "Shhhhh," whispered Thawne to the man's ear.

The mugger died quietly and slowly collapse onto the floor.

Thawne looked at the body, "I really hate guns." He looks back to see Marco and his friends still hanging out at the park. "I'll be seeing you soon, Flash." Thawne grabs the man's body and disappeared with his speed.

 **Wanted to put the prologue up before the show's finale. Welp here it is, that's all I can say right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the hallways of Echo Creek Junior High Star was sitting atop on her sentient pink cloud as it carried her to her classroom. It was her first day back at school since she returned from Mewni and if she has to be honest to herself, she was excited. Besides Marco and the Diaz family, Star missed the little things on Earth as well, even the things that annoyed her. She missed waking up early for school, failing her tests, teachers giving her detention, the school's weird fixation on possums, and the school's terrible lunches. It was these little details that made her feel like a regular teenage girl and not the heir to a kingdom with magical responsibilities.

Star hummed to herself while as she let her pink cloud transported her through the hallways.

"Ooo weee, what a beautiful day it is today, isn't Star?" the pink cloud asked.

"It sure is Cloudy, it sure is." Star answered with a smile on her face.

"The sun its out, birds are singing, and no monsters in sight." Cloudy continued.

"You can say that again," Star spoke to her sentient friend. As they floated by, Star noticed a boy with a red cap that had a yellow lightning insignia. "Huh, where have I seen that before?" As Star floated by, she noticed more of her fellow classmates with merchandises that were red with yellow lightning merchandises on them; shirts, shoes, pants, backpacks, etc. "Weird." Star laid back on her cloud friend and closed her eyes. "It's like these people are in a new craze, I guess did missed a lot." After a few seconds of lying down, Star suddenly opened her eyes and her pupils dilated. "Speedster!"

* * *

"I'll defeat you Girder, with the power of my heat vision!" said Ferguson. He was a holding a Flash action figure while his friend, Alfonso was holding a Girder action figure.

"Flash doesn't have heat vision!" Alfonso rebuked his friend.

"He does have heat vision in this scenario," Ferguson countered.

"Since when?"

"Since I decided to give it to him."

"You can't just make up new moves in the middle of a game," Alfonso continued to bicker with his friend. "What if I decided to give the Girder the power of flight?"

"If you did, you wouldn't see me complaining." Ferguson felt his Flash toy yanked out of his hand. Both friends looked to see Star had grabbed one of their toys and was observing it.

"So you decided to take residence in the Earth dimension and have these earthlings worship you," Star questioned the Flash toy as though the real Flash was listening to her through it. "Well not in my watch." She grabs the toy with both hands and struggles to break it apart.

Alfonso and Ferguson looked confused. "Hey Star," said Ferguson. "You want to play Flash vs Meta too?"

Star stopped trying to break the toy, "Flash?"

"That's his superhero name," Alfonso explained.

"So the speedster does have a name." Star points the toy at the two boys. "How did you get these? Were you hypnotized by one of his minions to buy his likeness? Is he forcing everyone to make these items as a ritual for him?"

"Noooo," Alfonso said slowly, believing Star has lost her mind. "We got it at the toy store."

"So speedsters are trying to indoctrinate the youth!" Star concluded, she pointed her wand at the toy. "Super Sonic Destru-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Alfonso waved her hands at Star, stopping her enchantment. "We just bought the toy because it look cool. We're his biggest fans."

"Biggest fans?" questioned Star.

"Everyone else is too," explained Ferguson. "Look around you, everyone is buying Flash merchandise."

"Why?" Star asked as she observed the students walking by with similar merchandise. "He's dangerous!"

"He saved us from a telepathic gorilla and super criminals, Star." Ferguson countered. "I know you've been gone for a while, but things have changed."

"Wait wait wait," Star struggled to comprehend this information. "So he's not a invader from from another dimension that is trying to indoctrinate you easily manipulated humans?"

"Umm, no?" spoke Alfonso. "He's just a human with meta powers."

Ferguson grabbed the Flash toy from Star's hand, "See you around Star."

Both boys walked away, leaving Star alone so she can comprehend what she had learned. "The speedsters, they're humans?"

* * *

Marco was walking toward his locker to grab his school supplies. "I hope my math book is in my locker." Marco smirked to himself as he started to open his locker. "If I forgotten it I could just ran back home and get it and come back in a-"

He opened the locker before he could finish his sentence and its startled that Star was inside his locker waiting for him. "Marco!"

"Aaahh!" screamed Marco. Star pulled him into the locker with her and closed the door. Marco rubbed his head and found himself uncomfortably up close to Star inside his locker. "What are you doing, Star?"

"Shhhh," Star replied. She looked outside through the holes in the locker to see students walking around with Flash merchandise. "He has eyes everywhere. Alfonso and Ferguson try to indoctrinate me into his cult by saying sweet things about him, but I'm not going to be made the fool again."

"I see," Marco replied. "What are you talking about?"

Star turned to look at him but accidentally bump heads with Marco. "Ow. Sorry. It's the red speedster!"

Marco heart stopped beating for a second and his eyes widen, "The Flash?"

"Yes! He's a human who rose up and took over the minds of Echo Creek. Now they're a buying his stuff, worshiping him! I mean, Alfonso and Ferguson are buying toys, what teenage boys buy toys!"

Marco stayed quiet for a while, not sure how go with this. "He's a superhero, Star. I heard he's a nice guy and protects the city from super power people like him."

Star let out a gasp. "He got to you too." She raised her wand at his head. "Don't worry Marco, I'll clear your head."

"Wait! No Star!" He grabbed her hand and moves it away from his head. "He risked his life to save everyone from Grodd."

"The telepathic gorilla? So I heard." Star was still unconvinced. "But you don't know what he did at Mewni. You're not going to believe this Marco, but the Flash and I fought viciously back on Mewni and now his kind are not welcomed there."

"What?" Marco acted surprise. "You fought the Flash? That's hard to believe."

"He fought more viciously then Ludo, but we ended up on a draw."

"Only because you had Glossaryck to help you," Marco muttered to himself quietly.

"What was that?" Star only heard mumbling.

"Oh nothing!" Marco quickly answered. "Maybe you and the Flash had an off day."

"Well, I know I did." Star admitted.

"Besides, you faced monsters and fiends all the time and no never think twice about them," Marco added. "What makes the Flash so different?"

Star stayed silent for a while, "Because no one I ever faced before was able to go toe to toe with me except for him. He almost beat me and I'm the one with a lot of magic in my side. Even Glossaryck said that he doesn't know the force the drives his power."

 _Gossaryck and me both._ Marco still doesn't know the extend of his powers, he could feel some sort of untapped energy inside him and Marco wants to know what is. "I'm sure if you work things out with the Flash, I bet both of you can be friends instead of life long enemies."

"Maybe.." Star thought for a while. "After the whole 'battle for the future of Mewni' with Ludo, the last thing I need is a new enemy."

Marco started to think. _Okay, maybe things could go well. But Star is not going to be convinced by people who never met the Flash._ An idea sprung onto Marco's head. "You know Star, if you want to talk to the Flash I heard he hangs out at the Dog Park after eight o'clock."

Star eyes widened. "Really? You know what? Maybe I will go and talk to him."

"That sounds like a good idea Star, just try not to narwhal blast him." Marco smiled.

"I make no promises." Star raised her hand.

Both stayed silent for a while and they suddenly realized how close and squish together they were. Both were able to feel the skin, breathe, and heat from each other.

"Umm, I think we should get out of here." Marco said with a light blush.

"Right. Right," Star agreed as she too had a light blush. "Good talk." She blasted Marco's locker open with her wand. She jumped out and ran off in her typical energetic manner, "See you later!"

Marco stepped out of his locker after Star disappeared from view. "You will Star. You diffidently will."

* * *

It was a little past seven pm and the buildings in Los Angeles shook and tremble violently as people ran. Cars shook and their alarms went off as the ground experienced tremors, also causing light posts to fall and generators to implode. It was as though Los Angeles was experiencing multiple earthquakes, but the tremors only affected a few blocks not miles. While people ran from the tremors, one stood in the middle of it. It was a young man who was wearing a black suit that seemed to implied he had pecs and a six pack, two silver metal gloves, and sun glasses.

"Flash!" call out the man. "Come out and faced me!" He slammed his fist onto the ground creating another tremor; trees shook and windows broke. "I know you know I'm here Flash, come and save your precious city!"

As soon as he finished that sentence, yellow lightning zoom past him and the Flash appeared right in front of him. "An old friend of mine just return from her home and I can't have testosterone fueled metas keep interrupting our time in catching up."

"About time you showed Flash, thought I was going to have to bring down a whole building just to grab your attention," spoke the tremor causing meta.

"What do you want?" asked Marco as he felt annoyed by this guy.

"My named is Adam Fells, but you can call me Geomancer." Geomacer raised his hands, "I can created tremors that can level blocks."

"That's nice," said Marco sarcastically. "But that is not the answer to the question I asked."

"You see Flash, I got to thinking the other day. If I beat the scarlet speedster who saved the city from Grodd, then I will become the most powerful and respected man in the city." Geomancer explained.

Marco rolled his eyes, "That's it? That's your motivation? No greed, no tragic backstory, no for being evil for the sake of just being evil? Just a fight to gain attention like this is some public school?"

Geomancer smiled, "It worked before. Now, let's rumble!" He slammed one of his fists into the ground, causing Marco to slightly loose his balance.

"Fine, lets just get this over with." He ran by Geomancer and hit on his chest. Geomancer only stumbled a few steps back as his suit absorbed most of the force.

"My hits can shake the very ground you stand on!" He slammed both fists onto the ground, creating a tremor that started to crack the pavement.

Marco turned around and ran toward Geomancer for another attack, but his left foot got stuck on one of the cracks the rogue meta created, stopping him immediately. "What?" Marco said all surprised.

Marco struggled to get his foot free and back to the fight as Geomancer walked toward him. "For the fastest man alive, you sure don't watch your step." He grabbed the Flash's head with both of his hands. "We all know what a 8 in the Richter scale can do to a city, imagine what it can do to your skull."

Geomancer hands started to vibrated as he held on to Flash's head. Marco let a scream as the vibrations was too intense for his head.

Just as Geomancer was about to claim his victory, a red lightning zoomed past Geomancer causing him to let go of the Flash and fall onto the ground. "What the hell was that?" asked the bewildered Geomancer. Both he and Flash failed to see the red lightning.

Marco shook his head and regained his senses. He pulled his leg out of the crack and stood back up to finished Geomancer who was still on the ground. He ran to him and punched him hard on his face, knocking him unconscious. "I hope your attitude changes by the time you go to prison." Marco looked around, he knows something or someone knocked Geomancer off balance that allowed him the opportunity to escape, but he didn't see what it was. "Umm, who ever did that. Thank you?" Marco looked on at the empty streets and saw that no one responded. Marco shrugged his shoulders, "I don't have time for this, it is time for Star to meet the Flash without any fighting." Marco grabbed Geomancer and runs off to the police station. As Marco disappeared from a view, a red lightning runs off in the opposite direction.

* * *

In Echo Creek Park, Star sat on one of the picnic table awaiting for the arrival of the red speedster. Sitting on the end of the table, she swung her legs back and forth feeling a bit nervous. Star wasn't nervous in meeting the Flash, she was nervous because she considered this her first 'diplomatic' mission in behalf of Mewni, a test for her as the future queen. Meeting and making a deal with a speedster would probably stop any future speedster attacks in Mewni.

"You'll be alright Star," Star comforted herself. "It's like fighting, but without the fighting part."

Yellow lightning flashed before her eyes and the Flash appeared in front of her, "Nice to meet you again, princess." Marco vibrated his face and spoke with his amplified voice.

Star got off the table and stood in front of the Flash. "Hello Flash, nice to finally meet you in a formal matter." Star held her wand tightly in case this meeting went south.

"Congratulations on your victory against Ludo," Marco complimented.

"You heard about that?" questioned Star.

"I've heard a lot of things," Flash answered. "Why are you really here, Star?"

Star thought for a while, _why am I here?_ "I don't really know. Peace? I guess."

"If peace is what you want, then peace you shall I get." Marco responded. "I just wanted you to know that I am no threat to Mewni or your home."

"I'm sorry Flash, but I find that hard to believe." Star was skeptical. "Every time a speedster goes to Mewni, someone always get hurt."

"Want happened between us was never my intention," Marco explained. "I wasn't myself, a meta consumed me with anger and I couldn't control myself."

Star scoffed at him. "I've dated a demon with anger issues, I've heard that before."

"Well, it wasn't my anger." Flash tried to explain.

"I'm sorry Flash, but how am I going to trust a guy who hides his face? What are you trying to hide?" Star asked.

Marco thought for a while. _She's right. I making myself look shady like this._ Marco took one step closer to Star and removed his mask, revealing his identity to his best friend. "Then trust your best friend." He said in his normal voice.

Star looked at him without changing her expression as silence consumed the area. After what felt for an eternity Star raised her finger. "Excuse me for a second." She raised her wand and magically created a paper bag. She put the paper bag on her head and let out a scream.

Marco watch nervously as Star screamed insider her bag. "Umm, Star?"

After screaming for a while, Star removed her bag. "What the hell, Marco?!"

Marco was a bit shock.

"Your the red speedster!" Star started to pace back and forth.

"Yes," answered Marco calmly.

It was as though Star whole world collapsed right before her eyes. She had so many questions but does not where to start."When did this happened?!"

"Literally a day after you left for Mewni, the incident at S.T.A.R. Labs gave me my powers." Marco explained. "I tried to tell you but you never gave me the opportunity."

"You attacked my dad, you attacked me," She stopped and pointed her finger at Marco. "You stole my scissors!"

"I was protecting Buff Frog from your day and technically you attacked me first," Marco corrected her. "I could give you back your scissors if you want."

"In my defense I didn't know you who you were," Star asserted. "But you knew who exactly I was!"

"I'm sorry," Marco pleaded. "I didn't meant to hurt you, Rainbow Raider implanted uncontrollable anger in me."

"What's with the suit? Is the lightning a cult thing or something?" Star asked, trying to squeeze as much questions she can before her rant ends.

"It was Janna's idea and work, I grew quiet fond of it." Marco took a breathe. "Look Star, I'm still Marco but with speed powers. I'm still learning what I can do, I'm just trying protect those who can't protect themselves."

"Well, speedsters are feared in Mewni. I don't what they'll say if they realized my best friend is one of them." Star pulled her hair, panicking. "What would I say?!"

"Tell them the truth, that I-" Marco stopped talking when Star's words hit him. "What do you mean of 'one of them'?"

"A speedster attacked and killed a lot of mewnian soldiers decades ago when my mom was like 20," Star pointed at Marco. "Is he someone I know too? Is it Sensei?"

Marco was confused as Star. "I don't any other speedsters except for me."

"The other speedster had the exact same suit as you, except it was mostly yellow." Star narrowed her eyes, "Are you going to tell me it was just a coincidence your suit is very similar to the yellow one's"

Marco stayed silent, comprehending the information he just received. "Star, if I knew of any another speedster who did such crimes, I would not let him run freely."

Star stared at Marco's eyes, trying to stare into his soul. "If you say so."

Star and Marco stared at each other for a while, all their frustrations have been let out. "So, what now?" asked Marco.

"I don't know Diaz" replied Star. "I'm going to my room and think this over." Star turned and started to walk away, She wanted to be alone in her room and figure out what to do next. Star stopped when she had one more question for today. "Who knows?"

"Jackie, Janna, and Buff Frog." answered Marco.

Star continued to walk, "Looks like you're good at keeping secrets like us Butterflys."

Marco watched as Star disappeared from view. He let out a sigh, "I hope this was just the hard part."

* * *

The Mewnian Castle stood tall and mighty as two guards blocked the main entrance to anyone who does not have permission to enter. They stood stoically until they saw a woman dressed in black approaching them. "Sorry ma'am, you aren't allow-"

The woman flung her hands at the men and out came pink/green magic. The magic hit the two guards; both started to scream in pain as their flesh dissolved from their bones and then their bones disintegrated, leaving behind black ashes were they once stood.

"Oh, dear me. I forgot my key." Spoke the woman. She blasted the door open with her magic and entered her former home. Suddenly, plants started to grow out of the ashes of the men she left behind.

Inside the castle, a dimensional portal opened and out came Glossaryck and Moon.

"Well, meetings with the Board is something that I'll never grow fond off," said Glossaryck.

"Oh hush," Moon spoke, "You were long over due for one. Now that Ludo is imprisoned and things have been sorted with the Board and the other kingdoms, you can join Star back on Earth and continue her training." Moon smiled at her former mentor.

"Is that the new traditions? Send the heir to other dimensions for their training? I didn't know Butterflys now sponsors a study abroad." Came a gentle female voice.

Glossaryck immediately recognized that voice, but Moon didn't. Both turned to see a woman dressed in the black was in the same room as them.

"I'm sorry," said Moon. "Only the royal family is allowed here."

"Then there shouldn't be a problem," the woman stepped forward to revealed her spades on her cheeks.

Moon gasped, "It can't be."

"Oh it is," said Eclipsa. "I know I missed a lot, but I wasn't going to miss this years Butterfly's family reunion."

Moon looked in shock at the Queen of Darkness. "How?"

"Magic, obviously." answered Eclipsa as she walked toward Moon. "Tell me, how many more skeletons has the Butterfly added to the closet since my death? You seemed to have added quite a few."

"What do you want?" asked Moon, backing away slightly.

Eclipsa frowned at Moon, "To end what should have never existed."

Moon changed into her Butterfly form and flew after her. Eclipsa shot her green/pink magic at her. It only took one hit to subdue Moon, she fell onto the floor and reverted back into her Mewnian form.

"It seemed that time has weakened the lineage." Eclipsa observed. "I hope that Star is stronger than you ever were."

Moon struggled to get up, but her weakened body collapsed back onto the floor. "Leave her out of this!"

"We both know she is involved in this as much as you are," Eclispa said. She turned and smiled at Glossaryck. "It is good to see you again, Glossaryck." Eclipsa, having finished her purpose in being here, exited the room.

Glossaryck floated down next to Moon and helped her get up. "Are you alright, your majesty?"

"I'm fine," Moon lied. "She's stronger than the books say."

"She is indeed," Glossaryck said.

Moon grabbed her scissors and opened a portal. "Go, warn Star and prepare her for what's to come."

* * *

At Mercury Labs, Janna and Jackie were part of the tour the building gives for people who are eager to learn what scientific instruments Dr. McGee was currently working on. Janna was bored out of her mind while Jackie was jotting down notes of the instruments that were being displayed.

"Ugghh," Janna groaned as she walked alongside Jackie. "This is so boring, I already had enough of science stuff at school. How are you even interested in this stuff? You fall asleep in Miss. Skunick's class most of the time."

Jackie continue write notes on her notepad. "Yes, but this information is actually useful and it can help Marco become a better Flash. Besides, we need to become better team players."

"So what? You're going to build him these stuff?" Janna sarcastically asked. "I think Star can just magically poof up things he might need."

"Just because Star can magically make stuff doesn't mean she knows what Marco is going to need!" Jackie defended her actions with a passion.

Janna was taken back by Jackie's sudden burst. "Whoa, Jackie. Did I struck a nerve?"

Jackie sighed as she stopped taking notes, "No... Yes. I don't know."

Before Janna can press her friend for answers, she felt something. She felt a presence inside the building and she could not explain how she can sense it. "Someone is here."

Jackie looked confused at her friend. "What are you talking about, dude?"

Gunshots and screaming started to echo in the building.

"Everyone exit the building!" shouted one of the workers.

The tour people started run and before Jackie can join them, Janna grabbed her arm and led her to the opposite way. "Where are you taking us?"

"We got to go this way," Janna stated.

"How do you know?"

"I just do!"

Janna took Jackie into a room and shut the door. Both had their backs against the wall as bullets and screams echoed through the halls.

"Where are we?" asked Jackie.

"I don't know," replied Janna.

"What do you mean you don't know? You brought us here."

"Hey, I don't what I was doing. All I know that-" Janna stopped talking when Jackie read something on the wall.

"Tachyons," said Jackie.

"What are Tachyons?" asked Janna.

"Particles that move faster than the speed of light."

"So, speedster related?"

Jackie smiled at her. "This is it. This may be able to help Marco!"

Both girls were startled when red lightning appeared in the room and so did a vibrating man in a yellow flash suit.

"Oh shit," said Janna in shocked.

The man stared at the girls with his glowing red eyes. "Jackie Lynn Thomas and Janna Ordina." The man spoke in his distorted deep voice.

The girls looked at him in surprised. "You know us?" Jackie asked.

"I know you better than you know yourselves." The man in yellow said. "Tell Marco, we'll be meeting soon."

The man in yellow grabbed a Tachyon device and disappeared from the room in the red lightning.

Janna and Jackie stared at each other in disbelief. "We have a message to deliver."

 **After the season 2 finale, I decided to take a mini hiatus of my own since I've had things to do. What did you guys think of the episodes we've had in February. I think the weakest episodes were the ones with Sensei's birthday and Marco trying to represent his karate class. The rest were either funny, good, or great. "Running with Scissors" and the the last three episodes were by far the best. Steven Universe was always my favorite show, but the weak filler episodes we've been having and the fact we are in Season 4 and there is still no current story line or looming threat has made STVFOE my new favorite show. Plus Samurai Jack is back, and boy did it came back with a bang.**


	3. Chapter 3

Not everyone can handle the claustrophobic feel of a prison cell. The small, cramped room can give its occupant the impression that the walls were slowly closing on them; to be smothered forever in this little hell.

That what was happening to Ludo. The former monster magic wielder who lived in a castle and later out in the wild was now in a dungeon cell deep in the caverns below Mewni, with torches only offering him a source of light. His eyes were crusty and his beard grew longer, the only activity he had was marking on the walls a line with a piece of chalk to count the days he have been trapped here.

There were hundreds of lines on the walls. "456 days. 456 days since I seen the light of day." Ludo spoke in despair.

"Please, you only been here for a week."

Ludo turned around to see Queen Moon standing outside of his cell. "Queen Moon!" He crawled to her and grabbed the bars that separated them with his two hands. "You can't keep me here! I was once was prince! I deserve better than this! I demand to see my lawyer!"

Moon raised her eyebrow at him. "What kind of justice system offers the accused a lawyer? You've been visiting Earth too many times. "

Ludo groaned as he slowly descended further to the ground.

"I'm not here to talk about your predicament. I'm here to talk to you about the wand you were using." Moon stated her business.

Ludo looked up. "No. No, no, no, no. NO!" He ranted like a little a child as he paced around his cell. "I don't want to talk about that accursed hex! It's the reason why I'm here. Corrupting me with fake power and whispering me lies!"

The last part grabbed Moon's attention. "Whispering you lies? It spoke to you?"

"Yes!" Ludo confirmed. "Telling me secrets of Mewnian Magic, promising me great power. But it was only using me like Toffee! Making me do its bidding and speaking to me in a-"

"Soft, female voice." Moon finished the sentence for Ludo.

Ludo looked at Moon a bit surprised, "Yes?"

"Tell me everything the wand said to you in the days you had it," Moon demanded.

"And what do I get in return if I cooperate?" questioned Ludo.

"I'll reschedule your execution to much further ahead," Moon answered with a stern tone. She was going to let him weaseled his way out of this.

Ludo gulped, "Okay."

* * *

All was quiet in Diaz's household; both Mr. and Mrs. Diaz went to their respective jobs leaving behind Star and Marco who were in their own rooms.

Marco sat on his bed, anticipating whether Star will talk to him now or later. She said she needed some time to comprehend that Marco is the Flash, so Marco was more then willingly to give her some space. But a he couldn't help but worry about their friendship, something that Marco treasured with his heart. Also as a speedster, things everything in the world seemed slower to him and it felt it was forever since he told her.

In Star's room, Star was was laying on her bed looking up at the ceiling with one of the laser puppies, Sayjax, on top of her belly. "Has anyone ever told you a secret and you didn't what to do with it, Sayjax?"

Sayjax barked and shot a laser at the wall.

"Yeah, I guess puppies don't have to worry about that." Star responded to Sayjax. "Protecting the city from super criminals, that's pretty cool and I have no problem with Marco doing that. But he also attacked me and my dad, to be honest I can forgive him for that since we're always being attacked."

Sayjax barked again.

"The real problem is that he is a speedster and speedsters are declared a public threat in Mewni." Star explained to the curious puppy. "The first one massacred a bunch of our soldiers and Marco fighting us doesn't help their reputation. What am I going to tell mom? 'Hey mom, Marco is the red speedster that beat up dad, scared off our top lieutenant and his elite soldiers, and had an intense battle to the death with me, but he's cool. He didn't mean to do that, he's under some anger inducing spell.'"

Sayjax barked.

"Yeah, that sounded stupid." Star agreed. She grabbed one of her pillows and pressed it on her face. "I came back to Earth to make my life simple again, now it just got more complicated again."

A dimensional portal opened up in her room, prompting Star to sit up and causing Sayjax to fall onto the floor. Glossaryck floated out of the portal.

"Glossaryck! About time you came to Earth, the meeting took longer then expected?" Star asked.

Glossaryck did not answered her question. "Sorry Star, but your training is about to become more vigorous."

Star tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

"Because Eclipsa has returned."

That sentence would have struck fear to any mewnian, but Star did not know her history well and was quite forgetful. "Which tapestry was hers again?"

* * *

Marco couldn't help but snoop. When he heard the familiar noise of an dimensional portal open up in Star's room, he quickly ran up to her door with an empty glass cup. He had the top end of the glass pressed on Star's door and his ear pressed on the bottom of the glass. "Eclipsa?" Marco heard the word utter from Glossaryck's mouth.

Suddenly he heard his front door was violently opened and two pair of feet where running up the stairs. "Marco!" shouted two familiar voices.

"Jackie? Janna?" Marco said as the two girls made it up the stairs out of breath. "What's going on?"

"Would you guys keep it down! I'm talking to Star!" shouted Glossaryck from Star's room.

"First day back and he's already bossy," Marco muttered to himself.

"We need to talk!" said Jackie.

"Like talk talk," said Janna. "The type of talk that you can't have over dinner."

Marco gestured his hands at them to calm down. "Okay, okay. Let's go to my room."

The three teens walked to Marco's room. "Was that Glossaryck?" asked Janna.

"Yeah, he's finally back. Which means I have to hide my pudding." Marco answered.

* * *

"The Queen of Darkness?" asked Star.

"Yes," replied Glossaryck. "She attacked the castle just for showmanship, quite the Butterfly trait."

"She's the one that mastered Dark Magic and has the tragic backstory you're keeping vague for me." Star recollected her memories. "How is she even alive?"

"It had something to do with Ludo's wand. Ludo did not know he was a just a pawn for something larger at play." Glossaryck explained.

"That makes sense," Star agreed. She remembered that when she touched Ludo's wand, she saw flashes of Mewni's past and heard a voice. "Why is she here? No one goes through all that work to come from back from the dead after hundreds of years without a reason?"

Glossaryck had a idea, but did not which to tell Star and opted for a vague explanation. "She's going after the Butterfly lineage."

"Glossaryck?" said Star.

"Yes?"

"Are you keeping something from me?" Star raised her eyebrow and placed her hands of her hips.

"Yes." Glossaryck answered without hesitation.

"And you're not going to tell me?"

"At the right moment," Glossaryck responded.

Star stared at him for a few seconds. "Okay then." While Star would like to know Eclipsa's background, it would be too much for her in one day.

Meanwhile, at Marco's room.

"So what got you guys so spooked?" Marco asked the two girls that barged into his house.

Jackie and Janna huffed and puffed air. After collecting their breaths, the girls began to tell their tale. "We were at Mercury Labs trying to see if there was anything useful for you." Jackie went first.

"I found it really boring, but it beats looking after my baby cousins." Janna chimed in.

"And then there was meta attack on the building," Jackie continued. "And it was speedster."

Marco eyes widened. "A speedster? Like me?" Marco asked in shocked.

"He's nothing like you," Janna said. "He was faster, scarier, and evil. He killed almost everyone there."

"And the scary thing is, he knows who we are." Jackie said in fear. "He knows Marco Diaz is the Flash."

Marco felt as though his whole world went upside down, again. He did not know how to feel about this. He walked away from the girls and sat on his bed to comprehend the information he just received.

"I think he's just trying to copy your style," Janna said. "He's suit.."

"Was exactly like mine except it was yellow." Marco finished Janna's sentence. He looked up at Janna, "And his lightning was red."

Jackie and Janna looked at him confused. "How do you know that?" asked Janna.

Marco sighed, "I told Star that I am the Flash."

Jackie left eye twitched a little, "And what was her reaction?"

"Honestly, it could have been worse." Marco answered truthfully, "She said she needed time to think about it. But before that, she said the reason why speedsters are public enemies in Mewni is not just because I attacked the Royal Family, but also decades ago a speedster dressed in yellow massacred a bunch of Mewnian soldiers and attacked then Princess Moon."

Jackie walked toward Marco and sat next to him. "And you think this the same speedster?"

Marco bobbed his head, "I think so."

"Then why is his suit similar to my designed?" asked Janna. "I made that designed up on my own, without any inspirations except the lightning that hit you."

Marco shook his head. "I don't know."

"We're going to need more information about this guy," suggested Jackie.

"You're right," Marco said. He looked at Star's door across his room. "And I think I know just the people to asked."

* * *

It was a little passed 1 am in the Diaz's household and only two souls were awake. Inside Star's room, the sound of snoring was emitting from the Book of Spells signaling that Glossaryck was asleep.

Star sat on her bed looking through a Mewnian history book on the Butterfly lineage while using her wand as a flashlight. "Okay, okay, okay." said Star to herself as she skimmed through the pages. "Auroa, Festiva, Solaria, aha! Eclipsa."

Star held the page closer her face and read the chapter that was dedicated to Eclipsa's legacy.

"The dark queen of Mewni, Eclipsa master what was deemed impossible to do, dark magic. Controlling it to her will, she became the most powerful Butterfly in all of history, which was confirmed by Baby. However, she felt sympathy to the monsters and sought the end of the Butterfly lineage. Her dark heart fell for a monster and she fled to the Forest of Certain Death in her lover's arm. Side note; this is the only information that is available to the public, any further information regarding important events and her fate has been deemed classified by the Magic High Commission."

Star groaned when she finished the last sentence, "This is stuff I already know. It doesn't even mention that Eclipsa's parents forced her to have a mewnian child to continue the lineage." Star tossed the book outside her window. "I'll be evil too if someone forced me to have a kid I did not want to have."

"OW!"

Star perked up when she recognized that voice. "Marco?" She got up from bed and looked out of her balcony. She saw Marco who was wearing his typical hoodie, rubbing the top of his head where the book made contact and holding a half eaten burger.

"You should make yourself a bookshelf, Star." Marco suggested.

"Sorry," Star apologized. "What are even doing out there?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a run," Marco gestured his burger to Star. "And I've got hungry so I stopped by Big Belly Burger."

"The Marco I've knew always knew never had trouble sleeping and did not like midnight snacks," Star said.

"Well, that was before Marco was struck by lightning and now he has to eat like an elephant to balance his metabolism," Marco quipped. "And he can run in super speed."

Star chuckled, "I've guess things change faster in Earth then I thought."

"You could say that again."

Both teenagers stared at each other in silence. It's been a ruff 24 hours for both of them, and the issue of Marco being the red speedster still loomed over them. Star decided that this silence was enough and she wanted her friendship back, no matter how much it changed.

Star cleared her throat, "Do you want to come in and talk?"

Marco smiled at her request, "I would like that."

"Hang on, I'll create cloudy to lift you-" as Star was about to waved her magical wand, Marco ran up the tower and appeared in front of Star. "Up."

Marco smirked at Star. "I've got it covered." He put the book that Star threw at him on her bed.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Star commented.

"If I can get used to a foreign exchange student from a another dimension with a magical wand and fight monsters all the time, then you can get use to me running at super speed," Marco joked.

Both teens sat on Star's bed. "Do you think things will ever be the same between us?" Star asked.

Both lamented the early days of their friendship. Dimension hopping, fighting bad guys, meeting new friends from other worlds, and most importantly not worrying about their destinies when they were having fun. Now both Marco and Star have heavy burdens to bear, but they might need each other more than ever.

"No," Marco said, crushing a bit of Star's soul. "But it could be more fun."

Star smiled in response. "My parents are not going to be happy that you are a speedster." Star chuckled, but her joy died down and turned to anxiety. "The people of Mewni are going to compare me to Eclipsa because I'm friends with an enemy of the kingdom."

Marco was concerned for his friend, but a bit confused. "Who?"

"Eclipsa, the Queen of Darkness." Star answered. "She mastered Dark Magic, but ran away from her queen duties for a monster."

Marco placed her hand on her shoulder, "Star, you're not going to be like her."

"But that doesn't stop people from speculating," Star countered. "Monsters are Mewni's enemies, and Eclipsa fell in love with one. Now speedsters are also enemies of Mewni and I'm i-... best friends with one!" Star pulled her buttercup hair. "And now she's back and threatens my entire family."

Marco was lost, "Wait? What do you mean she's back? Ancestors don't just come back to life."

Star let go of her hair. "But she did. I don't know, she used magic or something to return. She already attacked my mother and now I have to ready myself, my magic is nowhere near her level." Star held her knees together.

"I'm sorry you have to go through all of that," Marco said sincerely, he remembered a particularly speedster. "Hey, remember the yellow speedster you told me about?"

"Yeah?" answered Star. "What about him?"

Marco clenched his fists as he told Star. "He attacked a science building the other day when Janna and Jackie were there. He killed several people and stole something important."

Star gasped. "That's terrible. Are Jackie and Janna okay?"

"They're fine," Marco assured her. "But I think you were right about him."

Star looked confused, "About what?"

"That I might know him. He knows who Janna and Janna are and knows that I am the Flash. I mean, how is that even possible? If you're right about him attacking Mewni several decades ago, then I how does he know who I am?"

Star placed her hand on Marco's shoulder. "There, there. I'm sure there is a crazy explanation for all this."

Marco looked gloom, "I don't even know who he is."

An idea pop into Star's crazy mind. "Maybe the Mewni's history book of villains might help." She hopped from her bed and began scouring her room for the book.

"The book of villains?" questioned Marco.

"Yeah," responded Star as she found the book and made her way back to Marco. "Mewni has a history of bad guys, so we documented them." She sat next to Marco again and began turning the pages; "Let's see, the The Scourager? No. Resyer? No. Toffee? Hmmm, wonder whatever happened to him? Aha!" Star turned the book to Marco, "The Yellow Speed Devil."

"The Yellow Speed Devil?"

"He didn't exactly gave us a name so the High Magic Commission put a vote for it. It was either this name or the Red-Eye Demon, but the latter was deemed offensive by the Lucitors."

Marco grabbed the book from Star's hands and studied it closely, "I can't read Mewnian, Star."

"Sorry," Star waved her wand at the book and the Mewnian words translated to English. "The Wand Translator."

Marco eyes skimmed the text; it had a drawing depicting the yellow speedster monstrous and vicious. He read out loud the text, "The Yellow Speed Demon. Origins: Unknown. Species: Unknown. Connections to the Royal Crown: Unknown. As quickly it appeared, it disappeared. Using the power of an unknown energy and red lightning, it killed dozens of Mewnian finest soldiers and bested the then Princess Moon, Prince River of the Johansens, and even Glossaryck. It had broken into our relic vault, which contains some of Mewni's dangerous inventions but for some odd reason it stole the weakest and useless relic we had, the Dimensional Orb. An early prototype invented by Hekapoo for dimensional traveling, it was deemed unreliable and unpredictable before it was replaced by the dimensional scissors. While we question this creatures' intelligence and motive we do not underestimate it's power or dare seek it's whereabouts. Beware any creature that bears its symbol."

Marco placed the opened book on Star's bed, "Well that explained why your dad, that soldier, and you were so eager to fight the Flash. I thought I was the only one, but I guess not."

"Sooo, the thing its a human?" Star asked.

"Just like me, I guess." Marco slouched. "I faced dangerous metas while you were gone, some terrified me. But going up against someone that has the same power as me, but knows how to use it a lot better its much more scary."

"You're telling me," Star grabbed the book she was reading earlier and opened it up to Eclipsa's page. "I only know Eclipsa through Mewni's history, but I don't think I will be strong enough to beat her." Star placed the book next to the second one, both books opened to the duo's respective enemies.

Marco looked at the yellow speedster and Eclipsas' pages and smiled. "Well, I guess we'll get our ass kick together."

Star chuckled, "We'll share the same hospital room." Both teens hugged each other, not ready to face the future but being less afraid to do so together.

* * *

Outside the Diaz household, Eclipsa dressed in her usual black attire was standing a street away from Marco's house. She was looking at the tower that Star created with her magic when she first arrived here. Eclipsa half-smiled at the tower.

"So this is where you've taken residence, my dear child?" Eclipsa asked to herself. "I wonder if my husband and sons' lineage would have liked it here." Eclipsa half-smile turned to a frown. "I'll see you soon, Star." Eclipsa turned to walked away from her spot. As she turned to a corner, she accidentally bumped into a stranger. "I apologized, sir."

Eclipsa turned to face the stranger and who turned around to face her as well. He was middle age man with blonde hair, he was wearing a black jacket and was holding a takeout bag from Big Belly Burger. "No need to apologize ma'am, tourists can get a bit lost here at Echo Creek."

Eclipsa was a bit a surprise at the man's quick assumption. "How do you know I'm not from around here?"

The man smiled at her, "I could read people, it's always been a gift."

Eclipsa smiled at him and took a step closer to him. "Oh? It's that why you're out here late this late? To read people?"

The man chuckled at her, "No, just went for a run." He lifted his hand to show her the Big Belly Burger takeout, "Got hungry."

Eclipsa was intrigued at this man, "Why where are my manners? I am Eclipsa of Mewni, Queen of Darkness."

"I'm Eobard Thawne," responded Thawne. "You know, I've been to Mewni on a few occasions."

"Really? What are the odds?" Eclipsa was a bit surprised.

"It's true. Every time I visit there, they are always passionate about something. Corn, Flags, Magic, but I say the most important thing they're passionate about it's vengeance." Eclipsa smiled went away. "Every time someone wrong the Mewnians, they will concentration on nothing but to return the favor, albeit a lot worse. It blinds them, controls them, and makes them throw out all logic until they get their vengeance." Thawne took a step closer to Eclipsa. "And I say there is nothing wrong with that."

Thawne smiled at Eclipsa who had nothing to say. "Well, Eclipsa it was nice meeting you. I hope I'll see you again." Thawne turned and walked away, while Eclipsa looked at him go.


End file.
